Skate My Way Back to Your Heart
by melikesitnot
Summary: Mikan and Natsume were once childhood friends/rivals. Now that they are 18 years old, they meet again at a figure skating recital held by Mikan's mother for her students. will love dance their way? Chapter 5 up :
1. We Meet Again

**Skate My Way Back to Your Heart**

**.kurobara16.

* * *

**

**Summary:**

Mikan and Natsume were once childhood friends/rivals. Now that they are 16 years old, they meet again at a figure skating recital held by Mikan's mother, Yuka for her students. Now professional skaters, they are in need of a partner to compete in the upcoming tournament. They were paired up… Now, will love dance its way to them?

* * *

**Chapter I**

**We Meet Again**

**Mikan**

"*pant*pant*" I huffed as I ran past stores and people. They all stared at me curiously, I don't care… I'm late! Damn! My mom's going to kill me!

I barged through the dressing room doors, yelling "I'm here! I'm sorry, I know I'm late!"

"Girls? What's the first rule?" my mom asked her students calmly.

"Never be late." They all said in unison.

"Ugh! Thanks guys, and I thought we were friends?" I asked dramatically, they all giggled.

"Mikan! Where have you been?" a worried voice asked me.

"Oh sorry, Hotaru. I got detention for flunking Math three times in a row." I whispered to her while she rolled her eyes at me.

"Get dressed later on, okay? There's someone I want you to meet after the recital." She ordered me.

"Who?" I asked her.

"Just get dressed, your mom looks like she's ready to kill you." She said irritated. I rolled my eyes. Oh how I know to what level my mom's patience in me is.

**A little while later…**

"Mikan! The girls are almost finished! You're up in 10 seconds!" my mom hissed at me.

"Okay, okay!" I hissed back while trying to compose my face into a happy one and I was also trying to keep myself sane. I took deep, slow breaths…

"Okay, glide, loop, axel, glide, triple loop, Lutz jump, repeat the seven steps three times, then layback spin going into a sit-spin, glide to the middle, bow." I murmured to myself again and again.

My last 10 seconds were up; I quickly glided around the skating rink, triple loop, axel, glide, triple loop, Lutz jump and I did those steps 3 times, I did a fast layback spin merged it into a sit spin and when I was finished, I bowed gracefully. My mom's students crowded around me and hugged my legs with yells like

"You were great, Mikan-neechan!"

"Teach me how to do the Lutz again, okay?"

"Do the sit-spin again, please!"

I just chuckled and smiled. And our little group bowed for the delighted audience.

Then the sound of an orchestra filled the rink. I turned around and saw someone skating towards me, he held out his hand and I took it (because my mom was signaling me to). I was confused. Who is this man with a black mask that covered most of his face?

Then he whispered into my ear. "Show me what you've got."

"Okay then…" I replied. I let go of his hands and skated to the far left corner of our skating rink. When I was halfway there I turned around then skated back, I did a triple Lutz jump then when I was near him he lifted me and we executed the throw triple axel move and I landed perfectly fine. The audience started clapping like mad. He glided to the left side, I glided to the right, we glided backwards preparing for a triple Lutz, and we landed fine. We were now shadow skating, which means we were doing the same moves, perfectly synchronized and that is without touching each other. Then we did a side-by-side camel-sit spin then I skated backwards, he skated forwards. I did an inside edge spiral in catch-foot position while he did the outside edge spiral in catch-foot position. Man, he was good. He skated around me while I did a really fast sit-spin and when I stopped we did a toe-loop then a Lutz jump again then the pair-sit-catch-foot-layback move. I circled the skating rink and he followed, I did a Biellmann spin then I bowed down for the delighted audience, I noticed the masked man was bowing beside me, too. I hugged him, even if I do not know him; he is a great figure skater. While I was hugging him, he whispered in my ear:

"You're good; I didn't know you've gotten this good. I was surprised when you didn't fall on your butt on your Lutz jump. Ever since we were kids, the Lutz jump was your weakness."

There was something in his voice that reminded me of my one and only childhood "friend/rival". Then it hit me…

"Oh my God… Natsume?!" I squealed. He smiled at me and took off his mask to reveal those gorgeous eyes of his…

* * *

**Natsume**

Is this really her? Is this really the Polka-dotted panties girl I teased when we were just kids? Man she changed… And she's better at figure skating too. I heard she won the gold medal in the sectionals for 5 years straight but then she just didn't want to compete on the next levels…

I watched her, my jaw dropped when she made that triple loop into a Lutz and she landed it perfectly. I remember her always falling down on the Lutz, but look at her now… she was great… Then a great idea struck me…

"Hey Dad, why not let her be my partner, huh?" my father looked at me then at her…

"Why don't you go and find out for yourself?" My Dad recommended… Not a bad idea…

And yeah, that is why I suddenly popped out of nowhere and danced with her… She was amazing. She was always in perfect synchronization with me, it's like we practiced it all our lives but the truth is, this is only my first move into skating my way back to her heart…

* * *

there it is guys....

i just need your opinion... upload the next chapters? or don't?

i know you guys may not understand the moves so better get your youtubes open to search for visual aid... it's better to really see it, ya know...

and oh yhea!

got any suggestions or comments? there's a green button below...

\m/.\m/

_**!!peace out!!**_


	2. Time to Execute Step Two

**Chapter II**

**Time to Execute Step Two...

* * *

  
**

**Mikan**

"It is you!" I squealed.

"Hey, Polka, nice to see you again…" he smirked.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that…" I grimaced.

Then two of my Kouhais came bounding on us…

"Mikan nee-chan! What is nii-san's name?" I looked at Natsume. He smirked, I grinned evilly… I'm finally going to get my revenge.

"Oh, him?" I asked, pointing my thumb at Natsume, my Kouhai nodded.

"His name is Natsume Hyuuga, he's like those bad perverted idiots we see on TV, but he's also a not-so-bad figure skater…" I continued. I looked around, his once heart-melting smile turned into a grimace. I grinned.

"Mikan nee-chan! Can you show me that Biellmann spin again? Please! Pretty please with a cherry on top!" Maya, my favorite Kouhai asked me.

"I prefer strawberries over cherries, Maya. But then again, here…" and I did the Biellmann spin again.

"Okay girls! Enough chit-chat! Get dressed now; your parents are waiting for you outside!" My mom announced.

"I have to go…" was all I heard from Natsume then he vanished from sight.

"Mikan! Get dressed now! Hurry!" my best friend, Hotaru Imai pushed me.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked her as I waved good-bye to my mom's students.

"A Welcome Back Party of a friend of mine." She replied innocently. She's a skater too.

"I don't really know if my mom will allow me to go." I grimaced.

"Your mom? She'll be with us there shortly." She replied without emotion.

"What the? … How do you know this stuff? Tell me, are you stalking my mother?" I asked jokingly.

"Just get dressed!" she said, pissed. Maybe she does stalk my mother….

* * *

**After 15 minutes…**

"Mikan! Are you finished yet? We're going to be late! We'll miss the good food!" Hotaru yelled from downstairs. Leave it to Hotaru to worry about food that she isn't allowed to eat…

"Almost! Give me ten seconds!" I yelled back.

"Ugh!... ten… nine… eight…" she started counting….

"*sigh* Okay, I'm finished!" I said.

"Finally! Let's go!" she nudged me to the door. When we were outside, I saw Ruka Nogi, my boyfriend, leaning on his red BMW convertible.

"You look great!" I exclaimed, admiring his tux. He blushed.

"Imai is going to blackmail me if I didn't wear this monkey-suit…" he blushed harder now.

I chuckled.

"Let's get going then?" Ruka asked me and Hotaru.

"Let's" both Hotaru and I replied in unison and we got in on the comfortable car.

* * *

**6 minutes later…**

"You're a lousy driver, Ruka. And to think you're even a heartthrob at school!" Hotaru exclaimed, exasperated.

"Stop bickering, you guys!" I said, annoyed.

"You two should not even be on the same team, you're like cats and dogs! I've always wondered how the skating rink is still intact with planet Earth when the two of you are around." I added, pissed. Then finally that made the two quiet down, well, for a while…

"Mikan-channn!!" a high pitched voice yelled. I turned around and saw a raven-haired, crimson-eyed girl, grinning before me. It took me a second to remember who she is…

"Aoi-chan!!!" I squealed and we hugged each other.

Aoi Hyuuga, Natsume's little sister and yes she's annoying at times but still, I like her personality (and yeah, also a figure skater… ^^)

"It's nice to see you again! And I saw your brother at my mom's recital a while ago-." I exclaimed to the 14 year old girl, but I was cut off by Ruka.

"You saw _who_ at your mom's _what_?!" Ruka almost shouted.

"I saw Natsume, silly, at my mom's recital for her students. And I even skated with him, but I didn't know who he was until he took his mask off, though…" I almost choked at the sight of Ruka's angry, red face…

"You did _what_?!"

Whoa… is Ruka jealous or what?! Then a flash flickered around the room… I turned around, I saw Hotaru chatting with Aoi while holding an expensive looking camera in one hand… Definitely going to sell Ruka's mad face to his fan girls… *sigh*

Then Ruka took me outside, to the front yard of the massive house…

"Mikan…" he started, boring his blue and hypnotic eyes into mine.

"Mikan… Are you really my girlfriend or not?" I didn't answer. I was taken aback by his words that I almost forgot how to breathe…

"What kind of an idiotic question is that?!" I asked, dazed.

"Just answer…"

"Yeah, I am! Got any problem with that?" I asked jokingly. In return he smiled but then his tone became serious…

"Mikan, I don't want to see, hear or even feel you near Hyuuga."

"Huh? Ruka… You and Natsume were really close friends before, right?" I asked… I'm totally confused now.

"That was before… Now is different…" he said, and then I heard him mumble:

"I'm not going to give you to him…" definitely jealous… u-huh… I smirked, I tiptoed in front of him and ducked down to look at his face… his face was really red… can anything be any redder?

"How about a kiss to prove it then?" I asked him. He smiled and gave me a very intensifying kiss, but we broke apart because my mom came barging in on us.

"MIKAN! What are you doing there?! You, Nogi, get off my daughter!"

"Mom!" I hissed as she tried to pry my hands away from Ruka's. Ruka was blushing; he was redder than a very ripe tomato! I snickered then gave Ruka a sorry look. He smiled his trademark smile at me. Usually that smile makes my heart flutter up to the sky but then… tonight… I didn't even feel my heart beat a jagged rhythm… Yesterday, when he smiled at me, I was hyperventilating, now… it's like my heart got bored and left to go find someone else that can make her dance once again…

"What the hell am I thinking about?! Love is not in season for me, not recommended!… I have to prepare for the sectionals… and I also have to pass every test! (I'm a straight A girl at every subject). " I mentally cried out to myself… but my mind wandered once more to the breathtaking smile plastered on a raven-haired, crimson eyed boy…

**Natsume**

"Dad… She's great, you do know she won the sectionals five times in a row!" I exclaimed.

"She did, but she didn't continue it, she could've gone in for the nationals but instead she stayed here in this small town. She's wasting every opportunity given to her! How can you be so sure that she will accept this offer?! You and I both know that if you would not get a partner in 16 days you're going to be disqualified!" my father glared at me and so I glared back.

"Nii-san! Nii-san! Mikan-chan is here! Better go and ask her now! But be careful, she already has a boyfriend…" Aoi, my little sister barged into my father's office.

"_Who?_" I glared at her for bringing me this bad news on a really bad night.

"Ruka Nogi! He's your best friend, right? This is going to be hard, nii-san!!"

"Natsume, go and ask her, and if she accepts, alert me right away." My father continued, I nodded.

"Aoi… Where's Polka?" I asked her.

"Front yard, I think they're having a fight, and it's about you onii-san…" she answered with a questioning tone accompanied by a glare.

"Stalker…" I murmured as I passed by her.

"Hmph! Nii-san is bad sometimes!" she exclaimed and I think she stuck her tongue out as I left for the door. I went directly to the front yard; they were definitely having a row… I eavesdropped on their fight that turned to something lovey-dovey.... Ugh! I was deeply nauseated that I was even grateful when Yuka, Mikan's mom swiped her daughter away from the now red-as-ever Ruka.

"Mom! What'd you do that for?! Ruka is my boyfriend and today's a Saturday which means I can hang out with him, right?" she exclaimed dramatically. I felt something stab my heart as I heard those words…

_"Damn! Damn! Idiot Natsume! You're obviously too late…"_ the inner me shouted. And as a reply, I said:

_"Okay then... Time to execute step two…"

* * *

_

There it is! Chapter two... hope you guys like it...

this chappie really raised **A LOT** of questions..._*sigh*_

_most **important** question... :::  
_

what's Natsume's next step into getting Mikan's trust and heart back now that he learned she was already taken??

stay tuned!!!

**_!!PEACE OUT!!_**

* * *

_**Sneak**_**_-Peek_** :;:

_I held his hand, restraining him... But what should I choose?** Who** should I choose?_

Natsume? Natsume who had been my childhood friend/rival? Natsume whom I've known since I was a kid?

or...

Ruka? my now jealous boyfriend? the person who cared for me most?

_**who? who?**_

my whole world is spinning...

i do not know what to do... what to choose?

who?

* * *

**P.S.**

DON'T FORGET TO _REVIEW!!_

guess who would Mikan choose!


	3. Smile

**Skate My Way Back to Your Heart**

**By: .kurobara16.**

**Chapter III**

**Smile**

**Natsume**

Well, I didn't have a chance at talking to her at the party… Mainly because of Ruka. How? Well, he kept on maneuvering Polka away from where I was! Heck, I just entered the room and the next thing I know, he and Polka were already at the door, exiting th said room.

S, I took my chance when Polka, Imai, and Ruka were heading to Ruka's BMW after the party.

"Polka." I called out.

Ruka turned around, face rigid. Imai had a mischievous gleam in her eyes while Polka ha a confused look.

"Hey Polka, you free tomorrow?" I asked

"No, we'll be hanging around at the park tomorrow." Ruka answered.

I snorted. What a lame excuse.

"What's wrong with that?" Ruka asked, face red.

"Cant you cancel it?" I asked Polka. "I mean, the park will still be there the day after tomorrow, now wouldn't it?" I added. I saw Polka's hand take Ruka's. My fists clenched tightly as I restrained myself from punching Ruka…. I looked at her. She had a focused look. It was like she was thinking about a life and death matter. Then finally, she turned to look at me.

"Is it important?" she asked me, I replied with an "is-it-obvious" look, so she shrugged.

"No, she won't go" Ruka cut in. Then that made her burst…

"What gives Ruka? You know what, you're being overprotective and I hate it!" Polka shouted to Ruka's red face.

Then it was silent, even crickets wouldn't dare make a sound… Good thing Imai broke it.

"It's late." She noted.

"Let's go." Ruka said, grabbing Polka's hand, but she shook it off.

"I'll just call a taxi…" she said, her anger giving off a deadly, red aura. Ruka looked like he wanted to punch someone… So Imai and Ruka got into the BMW and drove away.

"Tomorrow, same time, same place?" she asked me. It was a good thing I knew what she was talking about.

"Sure…" I said, and she walked away.

"Want a ride? There are no taxi cabs at this hour, you know." I noted. She stopped for a moment. She definitely hadn't thought about that, stupid as always. I sighed.

"I'll walk." She finally said.

"On heels?" I asked in mock disbelief, she stopped walking again so I added "For ten miles?" and that made her give up.

"Okay, I'll bite. Where's your car?"

"Garage. Wait here." I said, she nodded as she wrapped her arms around her body. I stopped, took off my jacket and wrapped it around her.

"Thanks." She smiled at me. I felt unfamiliar heat rush to m face despite the cold night. Realizing what it is, I hid the blush beneath my bangs.

I turned to go get my car. I smirked. Step Two getting her trust back: FINISHED. How I knew? Well, the smile she gave me a while ago. Since she smiles at almost everyone, you'd think this could be hard, but it's really easy. "My' smile is different from the others. And I'm the only one she gives that smile to when we were just kids, and it seems that hasn't changed one bit. So there…

Step Two: accomplished.

Then I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out and looked at the name of the sender. It was from Ruka. The message only has 4 words:

STAY AWAY FROM HER

That's when my anger started to boil.

Can't he see that he is strangling her at just the sight of me?

Man, Ruka has to grow up! She's mine and mine only!

* * *

hey guys... :3

sorry if it's short! i promise i'll make up by the next chapter!

anyways...

please dont forget to review! i really want to know what you think about this chapter..or if you have questions or suggestions you can PM me..OwO

_**!!peace out!!**_

click that cute square button here! or the green button there at the middle! 3

l

l

l

v


	4. Sudden Kiss

**Skate my Way Back to Your Heart**

**-yOur bEauTifuL mess-**

**Chapter IV**

**Sudden KISS**

* * *

"Nothing happened between him and me last night!" the brunette practically yelled her lungs out at her cellphone.

"Mikan-chan.. Chill, you're gonna bust my eardrums." Said Anna Umenomiya, one of Mikan's classmates.

And all our outraged Mikan could do was to breathe hot fumes like a volcano.

"So, he offered you a drive home and you agreed and then?" the excited voice erupted from the other line of the phone.

"He just said good night and left…" Mikan continued reluctantly.

"What? He left without giving you a kiss or even just a hug?" Now it's Anna's turn to undergo eruption.

"Yes he left without giving me any of those, so what are you screaming about?"

"Nah, it's…uhh.. don't you have a place to go to?" Anna asked all of a sudden.

"Uhh.. Unfortunately, I do. Natsume wants to tell me something." Mikan replied while tying her hair in a ponytail.

"Kyaaaa! Mikan, you are so lucky!" Anna squealed.

"And why would I be lucky? I still have to practice for the sectionals and review my notes on Math…"she grumbled.

"No! I mean, you're so lucky that Natsume Hyuuga wants to meet up with you!"

"Anna-chan, I wouldn't consider that lucky, he's just a pain in the- ."

"Mikan! Somebody wants to see you!"Interrupted her mom's voice from downstairs.

And all Mikan heard were the frantic squeals of Anna and the rush of footsteps downstairs.

"I'll talk to you later, okay, Mikan?" Anna giggled before disconnecting the call.

Mikan rushed downstairs only to be greeted by the beholder of those gorgeous crimson eyes standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Uhh… I thought we were going to meet up at THAT place" she said.

"You're an hour late." He answered plainly as he pointed at the wall clock just behind Mikan.

"Ehh.. Sorry about that…" the brunette said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Mikan! Can you come here for a moment,honey? I'm in the kitchen." Her mom called out.

"Coming!" and Mikan ran to the kitchen reluctant to escape those crimson eye's stares.

"Honey, do you remember Mr. Hyuuga? Aoi and Natsume's father?"Yuka addressed the man sitting beside her.

"Oh, yeah, I remember." She answered.

"Well, Natsume-kun's skating career was put on hold because he didn't have a partner, and Mr. Hyuuga saw you perform last night and he thought you and Natsume can compete for the Pairs figure skating Competition."

"Uhh…" was all that came out of Mikan's brain and mouth.

"Sakura-san, do you accept this once in a lifetime offer?" Mr. Hyuuga asked her. Mikan looked questioningly at her smirking mother… Her mom had this certain "twitch" her lips made as Mikan looked at her, and that certainly means one thing. "Accept it, or no Howalons for 3 years!"

"Sure, I accept…" she said unthinkingly.

"Great then! Natsume, you can explain everything to her later on. It was nice talking business with you Yuka-san." Mr. Hyuuga bid his good byes.

Mikan turned around and saw an almost smirking Natsume standing just a few feet behind her.

"I hate you,evil fox!" she whispered as deadly as she could to the raven-haired lad.

"You're welcome,ugly girl." He glared back.

* * *

"Where are you going, Polka?"

"My mom's skating rink, I have to teach them things before their contests."Mikan replied.

"You're an Old Teacher now?" asked the crimson eyed lad.

"HAR HAR, I'm laughing my ass off." The brunette said sarcastically.

"Your ass just fell off, pick it up or I'll trip on it, Polka." The lad glared at the laughing brunette.

"At least you learned a bit of humor through all these years!" Mikan laughed heartily while Natsume just kept silent.

"When will the practices start by the way? I mean our practices." The boy just couldn't help smirking at the "OUR" in her sentence.

"Tomorrow." He answered, trying his hardest to hide his smirk.

"What?" the brunette yelled.

Natsume didn't answer.

And after a short unnerving silence as they walked to Yuka-san's skating rink, Mikan shouted :

"Hey! Evil Fox! Quit lagging off will you, or I'll kiss you!" as she remembered him on teasing her for being a bad kisser when they "Accidentally" stumbled on each other while dancing.

The lad stopped walking and the brunette noticed this right away.

"I was just kidding!" she yelled.

"Too bad, I'm not moving." Natsume yelled back.

So, Mikan had no choice but to run back and drag the annoying guy , but what happenes was unexpected….

She accidentally tripped over her own foot and stumbled on top of him AND was suddenly engaged in a kiss.

The two just loved the tingly sensation on their lips that they didn't part until they really needed oxygen.

Mikan looked at him. She can still feel the warm touch of his lips on hers. Natsume stared at her, actually thinking the same thing.

"Umm… Are you okay?" she asked as she helped herself off.

"I have never been better." Was what Natsume wants to say, but he couldn't remember how to speak.

"Since when did Polka know how to kiss THAT good?" He asked himself mentally. Then he remembered her kissing Ruka at the Hyuuga's backyard.

A sharp stab pierced through his chest as he remembered that she and Ruka hooked up.

"Well, umm.. Let's get going then !" Mikan said, quite dizzy from lack of air, but she managed to smile and yell like that, unlike Natsume who was totally dumbstruck.

* * *

So, how was it? Good? Bad? Needs Improvement? :)

review please :3

_**!peace out!**_

**\m/.\m/**


	5. The Misery Starts

**Skate My Way Back to Your Heart**

**-yOur bEauTifuL mesS-**

**Chapter V**

**The Misery Starts**

* * *

The two practically walked in silence, both had these mind boggling questions that they really need to be answered.

For our resident brunette, these questions kept on circling her mind…

"That wasn't a kiss, right? It's just an unexpected accident."

"What if someone I knew saw it? Would they tell Ruka?"

"Am I falling for him? Do I love him?"

"No, I don't love him; it's just a teenage crush! I think?"

"If I really do love him, what should I do? Should I tell Ruka right away?"

"If I did want to tell Ruka about this… this feeling… How should I tell it?"

"Oh, God… I'm torn… I don't know what to do!"

While in our resident HAWT guy's mind, only one question was bugging him…

"She loves me, right?"

Then Mikan decided to break the silence…

"That wasn't a kiss." She stated emotionlessly.

Natsume stayed silent, but all he wanted to say was:

"That lasted for more than three seconds and you don't call that a KISS?"

"Hey, Natsume! I'm talking to you! Would you please answer?" the girl said, clearly on the brink of tears.

And the raven haired lad couldn't help it anymore. He seized our startled brunette, stared into her hazel eyes and asked :

"Do you really love Ruka?"

Realizing what he was doing, Natsume loosened his grip around her and walked away, leaving Mikan dazed and disoriented.

After a few steps away, Mikan decided to answer his question.

"I think I loved him, I just don't know what happened to that feeling. He was suddenly replaced by someone else."

Hearing that, Natsume had this sudden flower of hope bloom inside of him. Was he that person that replaced Ruka in Mikan's heart?

"Your class is waiting." Natsume reminded the sobbing Mikan.

Remembering that, Mikan stopped crying and ran to her mother's Public Skating Rink.

There at the front door of the said building was Mikan's rival in all ways: Koizumi Luna.

"Oh, Mikan! It's good to see you!" Sarcasm was obviously all over her greeting.

"Uhh.. Hi." Mikan said emotionlessly.

"So, Mikan…Can you give Ruka my gratitude about the thing that happened between us last night?" Luna exclaimed.

"Happened between him and you?" Mikan asked, confused.

"Yes, he left me alone in my bed this morning, and I really miss him so much." Luna explained with a disgusting smirk.

Hearing that, Mikan ran away, definitely crying.

* * *

Mikan took a taxi heading to Ruka's apartment.

"*knock knock knock* Ruka! Are you there? Open the door please!"

Hearing all the banging from his front door, Ruka went to check who it is.

"Hey, Mikan, what're you doing here?" Ruka asked her girlfriend.

"Ruka, you slept with Luna last night didn't you?" Ruka didn't know what to answer

"You did, you did sleep with her last night!" Mikan yelled.

"Mikan, I can explain-."

"Don't waste your breath, Ruka… It's over!" and with that Mikan ran away crying her heart out.

She walked back to the Skating Rink, even if she had to walk 5 miles to get there.

"How can Ruka do that to me? I thought he loved me!" She asked herself over and over again.

Then a familiar shiny black Mercedes parked beside her.

"Hey." Natsume called.

Mikan stopped walking, remembering her mother's class.

"Damn, Natsume, can you get me to the Rink?" Mikan asked.

"Mikan, your parents got into a car accident."

Her heart skipped a beat.

"What? Take me to the hospital then!" she ordered as she got into his car.

* * *

well, that was chapter 5.. hope you liked it.

review,ne? :3

thanks :) 3


End file.
